Anything Could Happen
by Dirtypeeps
Summary: AU about Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor after being left on Bad Wolf Bay. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary -AU about Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor after Journey's End. Enjoy

Rating- M

* * *

Rose had finally gotten back to him. After seeing him die in another parallel world and building a dimension cannon, just to get to him. Then the meta-crisis happened. The Doctor, her Doctor, gave her something he thought was a gift where as it seemed more like a burden to her. The Doctor was once more stranding her in a place where she didn't want to be. The last time she had been to Darlig Ulv Strandan, her Doctor had almost said the three words that meant the world to her. The Doctor again, couldn't say the words to her. As much as he wanted to, the Universe and his life needed him more. But this meta-crisis, Doctor 2.0, let the words slide from his tongue like honey and pepper. Sweet and spicy all at the same time. It didn't make sense to her. How could this new man just say those words so easily to her? In all honestly, Rose didn't care. Those simple words, which held all the meaning, had convinced Rose that this man, who held all the memories of the other Doctor and loved her just as much that he was very much her Doctor . So she kissed him. Snogging the Doctor was possibly the best thing Rose had ever done besides saying yes when asked to journey the stars.

The kiss was everything and more than the Doctor imagined. It was sweet and passionate, though burdened with the time they spent apart. The Doctor could finally say the words he always wanted to Rose. Those three words, simple as they are, with all the meaning in the world. Those three words that came so hard to him when he was a mad man with a blue box, always running. All of this went through the meta-crisis's mind while kissing his Rose. _His Rose. _The Doctor liked the sound of that.

The kiss ended abruptly though when the sounds of the TARDIS dematerializing came to their ears. The Doctor had once more left without a goodbye, without looking back. Rose just stood there; watching what once her life was vaporize away. A warm hand entwined with hers, pulling her mind to the tall man standing next to her. The same man who left her, again, but not really. Rose didn't know what to think of him. He was pretty much the same man, same memories, and same rude but not ginger attitude. Just human. The meta-crisis Doctor who could spend the rest of his life with her. It wasn't a burden; it was a gift like Donna had said.

"Oi! You lot , stop just standing there looking at each other and come on. The taxi is waiting. We have to stay at an inn for tonight until Pete can get us a zeppelin for us." The Doctor smiled slightly as he heard Jackie calling to them. The Doctor leaned over to Rose and grinned his silly grin then spoke softly to her.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

Rose smiled, knowing their little game, which helped convince her more that this was her Doctor, replied.

"Always. Ready for another adventure?"

"Allons-y!" The Doctor and Rose laughed and walked off towards Jackie. Anything could happen.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading, this chapter was short I know, but this is my first fanfiction and this took a lot more time and effort than I thought. Mental apology to all the authors I follow and mentally bug to update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At first, Rose kept thinking that the Doctor she had now. Wasn't the same as her Doctor, the one that left. During the trip to the inn where Rose had stayed the first time she was left there. The conversation was light and easy. They would get to the deeper things later, when the pair was alone. All of the little things the metacrisis did were exactly the same as the original. A perfect replica with all the same memories and actions. Just with one heart though. If Rose looked backed six years ago and asked herself if she thought that she would be in a different universe with a clone of an alien she loved, Rose would have laughed out loud. What she's seen through the past six years gave her the ability to comprehend difficult things. The car stopped at the small inn the three were going to stay until Pete was able to get a zeppelin to the nearby port. For the first time since getting into the car, the Doctor let go of Rose's hand. As soon as Rose was out of the car though, the metacrisis clasped it tighter than usual. Jackie was rambling on about some banquet that she was going to miss. The Doctor and Rose followed her inside the inn.

The Doctor leaned down and whispered into Rose's ear speaking softly, "Thank you."

Rose was confused at first, why was he thanking her? "What for?"

The Doctor smiled and replied "For loving me, for accepting who… no, what, I am"

"You are my Doctor, you've shown me the stars and things I thought were important, I love you"  
The Doctor moved closer to Rose to kiss her again, but right before their lips touched, Jackie interrupted them again.

"OI you lot! Stop that. Rose, I got you an' him a room. No fooling around though. I'm not ready to be a grandma"

Rose blushed and looked away while the Doctor tried to explain that they had yet to do that.

"No no, Jackie. I wouldn't. I don't want to! No! I do want to!-"The Doctor stopped as he felt the glare Jackie as giving him.

Rose told her mother good night quickly and pulled on the Doctor's hand, leading them up to their room. Jackie called out telling them to at least use protection. Rose opened their door hastily still blushing from her mother. She finally took a glance at the Doctor, then burst into laughter along with him.

"So you do want to shag me, huh? Rose asked through her laughter.

"Very much so. Thought I would never get the chance though"

Their laughter stopped for the moment as the solemn moment settled.

"Now you do." Rose replied softly as she moved closer to the Doctor with lust in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Now you do." Rose replied softly as she moved closer to the Doctor with lust in her eyes._

The Doctor stood there, his mouth agape. Rose kept coming towards him and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Of course he wanted Rose in that way, but never thought he would be able to have her. Rose pressed against the Doctors chest, wrapping her arms around his thin waist. He leaned down slowly as she tilted her head back. Their lips met with the same amount of passion on the beach. The couple stood there for a few moments, just kissing. The Doctor started to walk them slowly to the bed, falling softly on Rose as her knees hit the back of the bed. The kissing continued until the fervor set in. After pulling his jacket off, Rose ended the kiss for two reasons; oxygen and she needed the Doctor's shirt off. Rose languidly removed his tie, and then set to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile, the Doctor nipped softly on Rose's neck, smiling at her small gasp. His hands wandered near the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down. At the bottom, his fingers toyed with the bottom of her shirt. After getting his shirt unbuttoned, she pulled off his undershirt. Rose's fingers explored his long chest. The Doctor was a whole lotta nothing, but what he did have was muscle. The Doctor slowly pulled Rose's shirt off, gasping slightly at the sight. Rose was perfect. She was soft but still had muscle, though not the same amount as her Doctor. Their eyes connected after examining the others body, their lips met swiftly and the passion increased. The Doctor ran his hand from Rose's waist to her jaw, holding her face to his. During the kiss, the Doctor reached his hand behind her and tried to unclip her bra. Getting frustrated, the Doctor ended the kiss and kept trying to unclip it with no success. Laughing, Rose sat up and reached behind her and unclipped it promptly. She looked at the Doctor, studying his reaction. The Doctors eyes traveled from her chest to her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity which was only a few seconds. The Doctor put his hand on her breast and massaged it gently. Threading her hands in his hair, Rose pulled the Doctor down for another kiss. The kiss had tenfold the passion of the first one at the beach. Trailing his lips from his mouth and down her neck, the Doctor kissed her collarbone and around Rose's nipple. Her heart thudded from her anticipation of what was to come. The Doctors lip encased her nipple. He bit down softly then ran his tongue around the peak. His other hand gave the same treatment as before to her other breast. Rose moaned softly and started to unhook his belt. In less time and successfully doing so, she pulled down the Doctor's pants. Rose toyed with the band of his boxers, and then pulled them down. The sight she was rewarded with was one Rose could get used to. The Doctor wasn't huge; he was a nice, good size. The Doctor kissed down Rose's stomach, biting and sucking softly in places. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off along with her underwear softly, teasing her. Both knew they didn't want much foreplay, which would come at a different time. They needed each other, at that moment. Sitting up, the Doctor parted her legs and slowly entered her. Their gasps filled the air. The Doctor pulled out a little, and then pushed back into her. He leaned down and kissed her softly starting a slow rhythm. Rose wrapped her legs around him to pull the Doctor in deeper. The Doctor put his hands to the sides of Rose's head, looking down at her. It wasn't a stare though; he was showing her that he was there, with her, at that moment in time. It was just the two of them. Nothing else in the world mattered. The pace increased and Rose moaned his name out softly. The fire in her stomach was building up slowly. She pulled the Doctor down for another kiss, running her tongue softly over his lips. The kiss ended as he groaned softly into her ear.

They pair stayed together in the pace, going faster at the same time. Their soft moans filled the air as they made love. As cliché as it sounded, that's what Rose was thinking. She never thought that she would be here with the Doctor, doing this. She thought about it while they traveled, but never expected for it to happen. Her thoughts were cut out as the fire in her belly erupted, her climax blacking out her sight as she rode it through. The Doctor felt her tense and he thrusted a couple more times as he came. They gasped for air as they let their climaxes overcome them. He leaned down and kissed Rose drowsily. The Doctor slowly pulled out of Rose, and then laid on his side facing her. He pulled Rose to his chest, smiling at her. The Doctor brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her once more. They laid there for a while, just enjoying being with the other.

As Rose was falling asleep, she heard those three words.

"I love you Rose, I will always love you." The Doctor's breath tickled her ear and she smiled. Looking up at the Doctor, Rose put her hand on his face and kissed him once again. She whispered the words against his lips and felt his smile. The silence ensued once again. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. Sleep soon overcame them.


End file.
